Forbidden Love
by writeroxox
Summary: Samantha and Paul... They've always been best friends and loved each other. But what happens if he imprints on her? On Samantha... Love of his life... The most important detail... On Sam's twin sister!
1. Old Memories

There were balloons everywhere,music was playing,all the kids were wearing this cone shaped party hats and running around and Samantha's mother was carrying the birthday cake and the kids were excited.

Sam and Samantha were twins and this was their 10th birthday party. Their best friends Jake,Paul,Jared,Embry,Quil and Leah were waiting for them to blow out the candles so they could eat the .Mrs. Uley put the cake on the table and hold the camera;

"C'mon guys give me your best smiles."She said to the kids but Samantha was the only one who did ,Embry and Quil were looking at the cake ,Jared was just standing just like always ,Jake and Sam were looking at eachother and laughing about something and Paul ofcourse he was looking at Samantha.

After a while Samantha was sitting on a chair at the backyard and Paul was standing behind her.

"Hi."He was holding a small box.

"Hi Paul."She was so beautiful when she smiled he was always beautiful though.

"I-I jus- I made something for you. As a gift."He was looking at the ground.

"Oh Paul thank you. Can I see it."She was smiling again.

"S-s-sure."He gave the box to her . She opened it and there was a was so simple,just a little heart shape with the letter "P" on it.

"Paul it's beautiful.I loved it ,thank you so much!" She hugged him tight.

"You're welcome."Was all he could say. She kissed his cheek and ran to the house.


	2. Impirint

7 years later.

"Sam...I'm sorry this happened to her ok?But you know it very well.I can't choose. It's not that I'm not happy about it but why can't you just take it well?" Paul asked him.

"You fucking impritinded on my sister!I can't take it well. Don't act like you care about her all you do is hook up with girls and left them like they're a piece of toilet paper!"

Now both of them were shaking.

"I would never hurt her. Don't you know that I'm in love with her since we met. She's not one of these girls Sam and I know it."

He remembered the first time he saw her . She was wearing a red dress with white sneakers her long dark straight hair was tied up in a ponytail and her dark brown chocolate eyes were shining and she was the most beautiful girl ever.

"She deserves to be happy . You make her sad I will make you pay for it."

"I would rather kill myself Sam.I love her."

"You should."

"Can I tell her?" He was looking at Sam with pleading eyes.

"Go before I change my mind." His lips were curling up to a smile.

"Thank you Sam." And he stormed out the door.

* * *

"Samantha!Samantha!" It was Paul's voice.

"Paul?" She whispered.

"Samantha!Samantha!" It was getting closer.

"What's going on?" She got out of her bed and walked to the window. Paul was running to the house half naked. Oh my god he was exteremely hot!But wait?It was snowing outside how the hell he could go out like that?!She heard the door shutting and Paul was standing at her door.

"Paul what's wrong?" She was trying to be cool. As cool as she could be with his peeerfect abs.

"I need to tell you something." He took her hand in his and her heart was pounding fast.

"W-what is it?" She was living her dream.

"You know the legends right?"

"Quilette legends?" He nodded. "Of course I do." She smiled and he just melted.

"They're true and I'm a wolf so is your brother and friends and you know the impirinting right and I impirinted on you." Wait? What was he talking about?

"Paul are you drunk or something?" She was confused and scared a bit.

"No I'm not. I'm super awake . You heard what I just said right.I impirinted on you.I LOVE YOU." She was getting angry how could he made fun of her like that.

"Get out of my room Lahote now!" He was surprised.

"Why?"

"Don't you ever dare to make fun of me like that again!" She shot the door and heard footsteps going downstairs. She threw herself on her bed and heard him again.

"Samantha can you look out your windows please?! I need to show you something." She walked to the window and Paul was similing she just blinked and there was a huge silver wolf standing in their backyard . It wasn't possible,it was crazy, he was a monster.

"OH MY GOD!" Now he was in her room . How could he do that?! She needed to stay away from him.

"Get away from me!" She pushed him away.

"Get out of my house now!" She shut the door again and Paul left with a broken heart.

* * *

That night when Sam came home there were bags on the floor and Sammy was on the phone.

"Yes dad I will be there in the morning." Dad? She was going to stay with dad?

"Sammy what's going on?" She jerked away.

"You're just like him. Stay away from me!" Sam was shocked.

"Tell me what happened." She was crying.

"Paul came and said that he impirinted on me and ...and then he turned into a fucking huge wolf and he said you're just like him.I need to leave ..Get away for a while.. I just need to get away.

"Sammy we would never hurt you. You 're my sister and Paul loves you and the others love you like a sister you're our family don't leave us." He tried to hold her arm but she stepped back hated Paul for telling her everything in a giving her a chance to understand SHE was right all of these were so much to take.

"You will come back?" He asked .

"I don't know Sam." And she walked away with her bags and get in her cab.


	3. She Is Gone

Samantha'S P.O.V.

I don't know what to feel or say. I don't know how to take it. Everyone knows Pau and I love eachother since we were kids but this is too much. I don't think I can handle it. Maybe I could, I don't know. I already missed them. Him. I love him but I need some time. Maybe I shouldn't be that rough.

"Ladies and gentlemen ,now we're approaching New York where the local time is 09:00. At this stage you should be in your seat with your seatbelt firmly,fastened..."

I know,I just need some time and I would be back.

* * *

"If you're tired princess you can sleep you're room is ready." Dad said to me smiling.

"I am but I need to talk to you dad." He probably knew why.

"Sure what is it about?" This wasn't a question.

"You knew it right? About the wolves ,Sam and the others.." He looked at me .

"Yes."

"Were you one of them?" Now he wasn't looking at me.

"Yes."

"I know I overreacted. I messed up everything. But I'm scared dad. My brother and my friends are turning into huge wolves. With all these teeth and paws..Oh my god! Am I being a stubborn bitch now?" I just realized what I said. "Sorry."

"No baby you're not. It's normal for you to react like that. If you want to stay you can. You can go to school you can have friends but you know you can't run away from them they're your family."

"I know I can't . But I need time to think . And this impirinting thing is ...? I don't even know what to say about it." Dad looked at me in shock.

"Someone impirinted on you?" He looked happy about it.

"Yeah. Paul." He laughed.

"Baby everyone knows you love eachother. And if there's impirinting you will want to go back."

"I don't get it." I will want to go back?

"Impirinting is finding your soulmate. And for the wolf who impirinted on you, you're the center of his world, his everything. You're all he wants and all he ever wanted." So Paul loved me because of the impirinting.

"I get it it's all because of the impirinting. His love ,attention..." I felt sorry, he really didn't love me.

"No Sammy. He loves you , he always did and you know it. Impirinting is not like that. Even without the impirint you two would be together. It just makes it more obvious for you. But if you want to rest and think about it it's okay. He would wait for you."

"Ok. Thank you. I love you." I hugged him and went to my room. I took my cell-phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Sammy?" I already missed his voice.

"Sam..I-ı.." He cut me off.

"Are you ok? Are you at dad's house?" He was worried. And he was right.

"I'm ok yes I'm here. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I overreacted and made you sad. But please understand I can't take all. I need time to think Sam." I hope he would understand.

"Ofcourse I understand Sammy. I know it's hart to take . Take your time sis. " He was the best brother ever. I was being a total bitch and he was being a gentleman.

"And say Paul I'm sorry. Ok?" It brooke my heart.

"Sure Sammy. I love you. And call mom. She knew you were going but she is worried." Oh sure I should call mom.

"Ok. I love you too Sam." And I dailed moms number.


	4. Sorry

Paul's P.O.V.

What I've done? I shouldn't tell her like that. Like it's normal. Am I mad? I made her leave! What if she never come back? I can't live without her. She can't leave me, no. I need to find Sam.

* * *

Sam was at their house sittin in the kitchen. He sat up when he saw me and I could see that he was angry.

"Sam..."

"I talked to her." Oh thank god!

"What-w-what did she say?"

"She is with our dad New York. She said she need some time and it's so much to take and she's right what the hell were you thinking Paul?" He was sad more than angry. It was a complain.

"I'm sorry. She will come back right?" She has to.

"I don't know but probably she will."

"I hope she will."

"And Paul?" What is it now are you going to beat me ?

"Yeah."

"She said she's sorry." She's not the one who should be sorry.I'm the one.

"Thank you Sam." I left.


	5. Coming Back

5 Years Later

Samantha's P.O.V.

It's been 5 years since I left La Push.I've always talked with Sam and the others even with Paul but I've never had the courage to go back. Now I finished the college.I'm a surgeon .I'm not the same teenage girl anymore and I'm ready to go back.

* * *

"Everything is ready princess?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah dad.I'm ready." I couldn't help but smiling.

"Are you excited?" It was a question? Ofcourse I was!

"Ofcourse I am excited. I'm going back home!" I said jumping.

"Your cab is here baby." I'm going to miss him.

"You,promise me you will come and visit us." After my mother's death he moved here and never came back to La Push and our aunt took care of me and Sam.

"Maybe princess."He hugged me and I left.

* * *

Our house was on sale since our mothers death and I bought it. Sam doesn't know yet. No one does. I wan this to be a surprise. Sam is living with his fiance, he always talks about her and I feel like I already know her. I am so happy ,I'm going back home.

* * *

The hostess woke me up to say that we've landed in Seattle.I found a cab and headed to home.

Nothing has changed. Even the smell of the and wood. My favorite smell. And it made me hungry but it was 5 in the morning so I should wait to go to the grocery store and buy something to I have enough time to unpack.I put my clothes in the closet and cleaned the house and I heard weird sounds from my stomach.I looked at my phone it was 08:45 so I could go to the store.

Store was empty,there was just another woman shopping and her cart was full actually there were 2 carts and seemed like she was having a problem about controlling them.

"Need a hand?" I asked her .

"Thank you that'd be great but I don't want to take your time." She was beautiful even with the huge scars on her face.

"No it's ok I'm just buying snacks." I said taking one her carts.

"Thanks.I haven't seen you around before,are you new here?"

"Yes and no. I used to live here but I'm back now."

"Homesick I guess?" She was right homesick and Paul-sick.

"Yeah."

"I'm Emily by the way. Emily Young." Emily Young? Sam's fiance Emily Young? Oh my god!

"Youre engaged right Emily?" She looked at me surprised.

"Yes,I am."

"And you're fiances name is Sam Uley." She laughed.

"Well..Yes.." She was confused I just smiled.

"I'm Samantha Uley." Now she was litteraly in shock. Medically in shock. I am a doctor and I can say that.

"Oh my god you're Sam's twin sister." She hugged me tight. She was lovely I really loved her.

"Yes ,I am."

"Does he know you're here he didn't talked about it."

"No he doesn't. I bought our old house and wanted to make a surprise." We were walking to parking lot.

"I have an idea should come to our house tonight for dinner.I won't tell anyone so we can surprise all of them." She was so excited and I could say that she really wanted to do that.

"That would be amazing." I wanted to do that either.

"Need a ride." She laughed.

"Sure." We talked about this surprise thing and how the guys would be surprised.I took my bags.

"See you tonight."

"I'll be there around 6."

"Ok." She drove to her home.

YES!I'M GOING TO SEE PAUL!"


	6. Getting Ready

Paul's P.O.V.

I was sitting on Emily's couch and watching TV. Embry and Jared walked in,it means I should get up patrol and I got up.

"Hey man we saw a girl waiting at your porch." Embry said. Since Samantha left nothing has changed I was the same old me. Hooking up with girls, being an 's the way I distract .For 5 years I've been thinking about her everyday,kissing girls imagining that they're Samantha,waiting for her to come back. I pick up the phone when she calls Sam and I ask her how is she...She said she finished the med school . She always has been a smart girl. She graduated early.I always dreamt that one day she will be there and hug me ...

"Get your ass up man it's your turn !" I could kill Jared.

"I know .Shut up!" I phased and ran into the forest.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

My phone was ringing with Emily's tone.I missed her.I pick up the phone.

"I missed you."She giggled. She was being so sexy when she did that.

"I missed you too.I just met the girl who bought your house. She is really sweet and I invited her over to dinner is it okay for you?" Our house...I've always loved that house.I always wanted to buy it but I never had enough money.

"Sure it's fine." I wondered who bought it.

"Make sure all of the boys are at home tonight.I love you."

"Love you too." What was that about? Emily's being weird. She's sweet even when she's weird.I love her.

Samantha's P.O.V.

It's 05:00 P.M. I need to get ready.I want to look beautiful. I want to look simple. I want Paul to like me.

1-)Skinny jeans-white tank top -denim shirt-black cardigan-black heels Heels?You can do better Sammy!

2-)Mini skirt-tight v neck sweater-white socks-red converse Are you a highschool girl?

3-)Black dress-black flats-black sweater What is it a funeral?

.

.

.

.

.

21-)Green hooded swseater-jeans-white vans-white tank top YES!That's it!

And a natural soft smokey eye with nude 's it.I'm ready. Let's go!


	7. He Passed Me!

Paul's P.O.V.

After patrol,I took shower,I ate,I'm watching TV...Can I be happier?

Yes!

If Samantha would be here with me I would be. I missed her so much!While I was watching TV my phone rang. It was Sam. Please not another patrol.

"What?" I spat.

"Hey no need for that." It was Emily.I felt sorry.

"Sorry about it. Do you need something?" She must be calling for a reason.

"No I don't need anything.I just want you to be here tonight. We're having a guest." Yeah and I would run to your house because you have a guest tonight.

"Why I should be there?"

"She bought Sam's old house and we want to meet her and she wants to meet us." She ? Ok.

"I don't know Em..." I heard "The Alpha" voice.

"You will be there." And I could hear him laughing.

" Ok . I'll be there ."

"Be here around 6 and don't be late." I could sense her joy.

"Ok." I looked at my phone and it was 5:45 and I wasn't in my mood to phase so I went to my room to wear my clothes.

When I arrived Emily's place everyone was there. Why teh hell we were gathering for a stupid neighbour?

"Hello Paul."Emily was smiling like always.I extend my hand to take one of the muffins but she hit my hand with a spoon.

"Be polite Paul!Be patient!" .I sat down.I heard a car and a woman saying "Thank you." And this voice was familiar somehow.

"Oh,she's here."Her smell was just like...just like...No way! I looked at Sam and he was in shock either.

"Emily?" She called.

"Samantha." Sam and I whispered.

* * *

Samantha's P.O.V.

I arrived Emily's house. It was so sweet and warm with all those daisies around.I loved the place.I know Sam did too. He always hated big houses. Maybe we could have a house like that with..Paul...One day...I took a deep breath .

"Emily?" I called . Why I called her? I looked at the door.I saw two gigantic shadows and a little tiny one. One of the huge ones stepped out.

"Sammy?"It was Sam.I just ran to him and hugged him tight and he spun me around.

"Sam." He kissed my cheek and took my face in his hands.

"I can't believe you're here. Look at you."He hugged me again."I missed you so much Sammy."

"I missed you too Sam." I hugged him and I realized that the other huge shadow was Paul. My heart start to race and probably I was blushing.I just looked at his dark brown eyes , they were ..were...I don't know how to describe he start to walk towards me and he passed me!What?!He just passed ME!

And he left!

"Don't care about he'll come around."Sam told me and threw his arm around my shoulder lead me to the house.I can't believe how much I missed all of the. Jake ,Jared,Quil,Embry, Leah. We talked and laughed all night they surprised that I studied Med. Sam told me that he could find a job for me at the hospital. It was great. We were a family again.


	8. I Missed You

"Let me give you a ride Sammy." Sam said. Samantha wanted to see Paul but Sam could drop her to his house.

"That'd be great." She told. She hugged and kissed everyone and said goodbye.

"You sure,you're not going to run away right Sammy?" Jared said. She laughed.

"It depends." She said with a smirk.

"On what?" Jake asked.

"If you help me to decorate the house I won't." They all laughed.

"We'll think about it." Embry said with a smile.

"Ok.I'll wait for you." Samantha laughed and she and Sam left the house. They talked all the way . About eachother. Samantha told him about her maniac ex. Who used to follow her everywhere and threat her boy friends.

"You know, he was obsessed with me. I thought he was going to kidnap me when I broke up with him." They laughed.

"It's good that I'll never meet him."

" ...Sam?" She was going to ask him.

"What is it?" He got it. He always understands when she wants something.

"I want to see Paul."

""Are you sure?" She didn't know that.

"I think I'm sure."

"Ok. But Sammy I want to warn you about him. He's been worse since you left.A complete whore.I think that's the ways he distract himself but I don't know how are you going to find him." She knew he's probably fucking a girl right now but she didn't care. He thought he was bad? She was worse.

"I know.I want to go." Here we go.

* * *

"Bye Sam."

" careful." And he drove away.

"You can do this." She said to herself. She walked towards the house and she stopped at the door. She could hear moans.

"Oh god yes!Fuck me faster Paul yesss!" She felt her heart breaking. But no! No more saddness.

"Stacy you're so tight!Fuck!" OH MY GOD! She thought. She opened the door and thanked God that it wasn't locked. He was a wolf why he would need to lock his door? She walked to Paul's room and waited for a second at the door and suddenly stormed in.

"I don't know what the hell is your name but you're getting out of here." She was calm. Abnormally calm. And the girl started to talk;

"Who the hell you.." She cut her off.

"I said get out. NOW!" Samantha could see that she was scared. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

The girl found her clothes and left. Samantha looked at Paul who was in shock.

"And you!Get dressed now,I will be waiting in the living room."And she was out.

"Wow" Was all Paul could say.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Paul asked her.

"What the hell was what?" She pretended like it's all normal.

"You're sneaking in my house and telling my girl to leave!" Your girl?

"Your girl? You don't even know her name Paul we both know that there will be another one tomorrow."She was right.

"Her name is Stacy." Paul said.

"Her name is Liz and we used to work together before I leave." Paul was speechles.

"Why are you here?"

"You're acting like a teenage boy. You left when I came . You have any idea how I felt?" She crossed the line.

"YOU have any idea how I felt after you left?After I told you that I love you?You have any idea?" He was shaking.

"I was 17 , I was scared you turned into a fucking wolf in front of me." She had a point. She couldn't get how but Paul was standing in front of they were inches away from eachother.

"I came back because I missed you.I thought we could talk tonight and I could apologize. But you just left even without saying "Hi"."She could feel her eyes burning.A tear slipped down . She felt Paul's warm hand on her cheek he wiped the tear away.

"I know I was immature but I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to hold you and never let go Samantha." He cupped her face in his hands.

"You can do it now." She whispered.

"You just caught me with a girl in my bed. Are you sure?" He was trying to be funny. He wasn't.

"If I think about it it'll make me sad.I just want to think about this moment.I want to live this moment." She wrapped her arms around his body. He could hear her heartbeats ,he could smell her and he was happy for the first time in his life. He was happy. He slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her and she moved her lips against his . Their tongues moved in a perfect sync. He squezed her ass and she grasped his hair. His hands were touching every spot of her body. She was on fire but she stopped.

"I want to see." See what?

"What?" He breathed heavily.

"I want to see you. As a wolf." He rested his forehead against hers.

"You sure?"

"Yes." He took her hand and leaded her to the backyard. He started to take off his clothes. She couldn't help but looked at his perfect abs and... and..wow..it was big...And just like the first time she blinked and there was a silver wolf.

"Oh my..Can I -Can I touch you?" The wolf nodded and she touched his soft fur.

"You are beautiful." He licked her face and she laughed.

"Ewww!Paul this is disgusting!" She said but she liked it.

"Want to go to my place?"


	9. I Love You

kadee son 12345 thank you my first reviewer :D

* * *

Samantha closed the door and Paul followed her to the living room. He turned around and they were face to face. Paul pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her.

"I've been dreaming about this for 5 years Samantha." He kissed her neck and slid his hand under her sweater. His hands found her breast and caressed them. She took his face in her hands and kissed him with passion. This time their kiss was more urgent and rough. Both of them needed this. They needed to touch eachother. Paul cupped her ass and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and started to kiss his neck. Paul took her sweater and shirt off and threw them on the floor. He carried her to her room and placed her on the bed and he took off his shirt and jeans. Samantha unbuttoned her jeans and Paul pulled them and took them off.

"You're beautiful ." He kissed her belly and between her breasts and her neck and her lips. He was so hard. She unclasped her bra and threw it away, Paul start to kiss and squeze her breasts.

"Mhmmm..Paul.." She could feel him against her and he was hard. She took his boxers off and Paul took her panties off . He started to rub her pussy as she moaned.

"Yess..." She started to rub his dick.

"Baby...!" Paul kissed her lips and rubbed her pussy with his dick and he entered her .

"Oh god!" Samantha moaned as she started to move back and forth.

"Samantha...You're so tight..."He kissed her breasts.

"You're...saying..this..to...every..girl?" She laughed.

"Not every girl ... Not anymore..It's only for you now." She grasped his hair.

"Faster Paul!" He moved faster.

"Yes baby!" He kissed her as she moaned and screamed his name.

"Paul...Yes...Yes...Yes...I'm going to cum baby!" Paul moved faster.

"Cum for me babe!"He kept on moving back and forth as she cummed.

"Oh god!Yeahh.." He didn't stopped though.

"Say my name babe!" He pushed harder.

"Paul!" Harder

"One more cmon Samantha!"

"Oh Paul!Yess!" She screamed and Paul layed next to her and hold her close to himself.

"I love you Samantha.."

"I love you too Paul."

* * *

So what do you think ? It's my first fiction. Is it so much? So fast? Please let me know :))


	10. Admit It,It Was Fun

Samantha woke up smiling. There were a lot of things on her mind to talk but now she was happy and she could smell pancakes. She looked around and found Paul's t-shirt and she wore it. It was smelling like Paul.

"Paul?" She called.

"In the kitchen." That was Paul who's cooking ? She was impressed. She stopped at the kitchen door and watched him. He was wearing his boxers and making pancakes for HER! She wrapped her arms around his body and kissed his back.

"Smells great.." Paul turned around kissed her lips.

"What?Me or pancakes?" She laughed.

"Mhmm... Well I don't know... It's probably the breakfast." She grinned and he cupped her ass and lifted her up and placed her on the counter.

"I think I can make you change your mind.." He kissed her neck and and trailed his hands on her legs."You look so sexy in my shirt.." He kissed her lips.

"I bet I am." She kissed him back. "Now we need to eat."

"Yeah..Sure we do." He didn't stop kissing her.

"Paul I want to kiss you either but I'm really hungry baby." She looked at him and he laughed.

"Me too." They had breakfast together and talked about last 5 years.

"Samantha.I know we missed a lot. But I want a normal relationship with I don't know how normal our relationship could be ...I want to take you out on a date,I want to spend time with you..."

"I want the same Paul." He smiled.

"Ok then. Are you free Friday night?" Since she doesn't have job..

"Yeap!"

"May I take out on a date my lady?" She laughed at his words.

"I would love to go out on a date with you."

* * *

They walked to Emily's house hand in hand. All eyes were on them.

"What?" Paul asked. Quil was brave enough to talk.

"You two..? Last night?" It was barely a "talk" though.

"Yeah we did and we have no problem." Samantha smiled and wrapped her arm around Paul's waist.

"Ohh,I'm so happy for you two." Emily said with a smile.

"I should be happy too right?" Sam asked and everyone laughed.

"Ofcourse you should be!I'm happy." Samantha laughed and looked at Paul who was grinning.

"So Paul I can see that you're finally happy and in moode so you can go patrol I think." Sam was the one who's grinning this time.

"Sam!I am tired. We fuck...!" He stopped. It wouldn't be the wisest idea to tell Sam that he fucked his sister all night.

"Ok.I'll go."He kissed Samantha and ran into the forest.

"You're fast." Jared said laughing.

"Shut up Jared!" She threw a pillow at him.

"Admit it it was fun we know it." He said.

"Ok Jared I think you can join Paul." Sam said with a serious voice.

"Thank you."Samantha said and he smiled.


	11. Friday Date Night-1

It was the Friday night!The date night!

What should she wear? A dress...Too classy. Jean? Sloppy? Oh my god! She didn't know what to wear. But it was just 4 P.M.

"I have 2 hours, I'm going to find something to wear." Samantha said to herself.

* * *

"Emily, I can't believe that I've been trying to find something to wear for 1 hour and 20 minutes!I'm going crazy.." Her room was full of clothes; dresses,jeans,shoes,shirts,bras,panties...

"Maybe you should try something know, like not so much but not like you don't care about it. You can wear dark jeans and a nice sexy shirt and probably heels would be so much so you can wear flats and a little bit of make up.."

"Oh Emily I love you so much." She hugged her.

"I can't believe how much you two look alike." She laughed.

"Who? Me and Paul?" She thought about him and herelf..

"No you and Sam. The same face when you're relieved,when you're excited,angry,sad..." Samantha thought about it.

"Well... We're twins." They both laughed.

"Yeah. I should've thought about it...What about black leggings? White top and a loose cardigan?" She found the clothes that she was talking about and when Samantha wore them she looked so cute but sexy.(If you want to see the outfit check out my profile)

"Emily...You-are-the-best!" She hugged Emily.

"You look amaziiing." She hugged her back.

"I should leave now he can be there any minute." She said as she took her bag.

"You can stay if you want." Samantha said.

"No honey. Sam missed me,probably.I'm sure he did." She smiled and left. She looked at the clock and it was 5.55.

"Just 5 more minutes." She ...Waited...Waited...And there was a knock on the door.

She waited and opened the door. Paul was so simple. Jeans and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her.

"You look handsome." She kissed him back."What are we going to do?" She asked him as they walked to Paul's car.

"I was planning; we can have dinner together and see a movie." Sounded good.

"Sounds good to me. Which movie?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know you can choose." He smiled and opened the car's door for her.

"What about The Hobbit?" He laughed.

"Really? The Hobbit?" She didn't get what was funny.

"It's not funny it's a legend." He laughed again.

"I know it's not. I'm laughin because I forgot that you're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"Why is that?" She was emberassed.

"In the lands of La Push, no girl would like to see The Hobbit with me." He said . That made her laugh.

"Well...I'm not one of them ." She kissed his cheeck.

"I know."


	12. Friday Date Night-2

" The Hobbit." Paul bought the tickets and asked Samantha if she wanted popcorn or anything. As he bought popcorn there were 3 girls watching them which made Samantha nervous.

"Uhmmm...Paul?" She asked as the girls kept watching.

"Yes babe." He said eating the popcorn.

"You know these girls?" She pointed them with her head.

"Yeah..." It was a weird "Yeah". But Samantha knew it, probably Paul had slept with them.

"They're watching us." She whispered which made him laugh.

"Let them, they're jealous." He said kissing her cheeck. Girls were talking and still watchin.

"Of what?" She asked. Girls were so annoying.

"You." He whispered and kissed her lips. Samantha could see that one them was really angry about it.

"Uuuh.. That made her upset, I think.." She laughed. " Hey it started..Let's watch."

They watched the movie and the girls kept watching them.

"Well this is annoying." She murmured but hold Paul's hand and watched the movie.

* * *

"It was the best!" Paul said.

"No... Return Of The King was better." Paul's mouth dropped.

"Excuse me miss but it was the worst Lord Of The Rings movie." She laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure it was." She said and looked away but Paul placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Wait here and I'll get the car." He said.

"Ok babe." She said and he walked away. While she was waiting "the girls" came.

"Who are you?" Fake blonde one said.

"Who are YOU?" Samantha said as she looked at the other ones they were just like her. Mini skirts,tight tank tops,fake blonde hairs,creepy contacts,heels,clown make up... They were screaming like "WE'RE BITCHES!".

"You don't know me?" Talking one sounded surprised.

"Should I?" Samantha asked.

"My name is Anna I usually don't waste my time with the ones like you so it's normal that I don't know you." She was the funniest girl ever. Samantha laughed and..

"Well I thought we've left these kind of things back at the highschool." She said.

"I don't care about the highschool. Who do you think you are and how you think that you can touch Paul?"

Seriously she was going to have this argument?

"Wow you're serious about all these stuff? Ok then I think I have an answer for you; None-of-your-damn-bussines." As she saw Paul's car so did the girls.

"We're not done yet looser." Anna or Anne or watever said and left.

"Weirdo." Samantha said and get in the car.

"What are we doing now?" She said smiling.

"What did they tell you?" Paul asked.

"They asked my name." She said simply.

"Bitches." Paul said.

"Agree. Bunch of stupid highschool girls ." They laughed.

"Soo..I thought we can eat somethings." Samantha was really hungry.

"That would be great." She said

"Where do yu want to go then?" She didn't think about it.

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Ofcourse Miss." He said .


	13. Friday Date Night Sex

**Thank you for reviews : _Hero Dean Chicken , kadee son 12345_ **

**Sorry I updated late becasue of my school.**

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner Paul. I never knew there was a place like that." Samantha said in the car.

"Well..I discovered this place a while ago. I knew you would like." He said looking at her.

"Watch the road silly you'll kill us." She laughed.

"I would never do something like that." He sounded serious.

"Hey..I was kidding,I know you wouldn't." She said.

"I know babe. Hey what about the job by the way?"

"Sam said that he can find a job for me at the Forks 's Hospital. It's a small hospital I don't know if there's a place for a heart surgeon but I hope there is." She said.

"I'm sure you'll find a job." He said and stopped the car at her front yard. He hold her hand and helped her to get out of the car.

"I had a great you for everything." Samantha said looking at him.

"I'm the one who should be greatful." He said and pressed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in. She felt like her body was on fire she wanted to touch him,she needed to touch him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms were around his neck. In a second they were in the house making out wildly. Paul threw his shirt somewhere in the living room and did the same to Samantha.

"You're driving me crazy.." He said and carried her to the bedroom. Samantha stripped naked and pushed Paul to the bed.

"I have something on my mind for you." She said and kissed his lips with passion and bite his lower lip and she made her way to his chest she licked his nipples.

"Fuck..Sammy!" She giggled and kept doing it. While she was kissing his chest her hands were bussy with his pants. She unzipped and took the pants off and started to rub his dick slowly.

"You like this?" She was so sexy.

"Yes!" He said .

"Then you'll love this." She took his dick in her mouth and started to suck it.

"Samantha!" Paul couldn't take it anymore in a sudden he was on top of her and thrusting his dick into her pussy.

"You're a dirty girl." He said and moved faster.

"Uhhh...Fuck me Paul!" She clinged to his arm by the way Paul found his way to her tits and bite her hard nipples.

"Uhh Paul..." She moaned in pleasure.

"Ohh babe...You like this?" He asked like the way she did.

"Yeah..Faster Paul!" She begged so he moved faster.

"I'm goint o cum." Paul said and kissed her lips as he cummed.

After this great sex they slept in eachothers arms.

* * *

**Please let me know what you're thinking about. I wonder. Tell me if it's so much . Thank you for Following:Again; _Hero Dean Chicken,kadee son 12345,Devil Nightmare,kimberlyannelston,nightshades,unusualgirl _**

**Let me know if you want something about the new chapters I'll you want me to write about somthing just let me know. **

**oxox Love you guys oxox**


	14. Shopping Surprise

Samantha spend all morning watching TV and eating since her job starts next week.

"Elijah! You're such an idiot! Hayley is the best girl you can get and you're so glorious to do that!Pff..Old-headed idiot." She yelled to the screen. Yeah watching The Originals so ironic right?

_I left a note on my bed-post said ; not to repeat yesterday's mistakes. What I tend to do when it comes to you I see only the good selective memory..._ She started to sing the new song of Shakira and Rihanna which she was obsessed with...

"Oh.. !" And she forgot that this was her ringtone. She ran to her room and it waaass...Emily Uley calling.

"Oh..Hi Emily sorry it took so long." She said breathing heavily.

"No it's ok sweetheart.I just wondered if you wanted to go shopping with me today." Emily always knew what she needs. She was super-bored and needed to get out of the house.

"That would be amazing." She said.

"I'll come and pick you up in an hour is it ok?"

"Sure." And she hung up.

* * *

"So..We couldn't get to talk alone...You and Paul?" Emily said smirking.

"It's obvious that there's something between us it's just... I don't know what it is yet.I mean I love him and he loves me but there's no name for what we are." She said a little sad.

"Honey you know he loves you and you love him too. It 's going to be something it's just.. It's been a long time and probably Paul doesn't want to move fast." Samantha laughed hard.

"I didn't mean sex Samantha! He probably wants to take you out on dates and spend time with you. It's been years and both of you have changed. I think he wants to know about you.. Have you changed?If you have what has been changed about you?...Blah blah blah."

"Why are you so smart and optimistic and sensible?"

"Because...Well I don't know." She smiled.

"Keep your eyes on the road woman." Samantha said ina fake serious voice.

"Yeah.. You're right."

* * *

"A pink mercedes? What kind of teenager is this?" She said and got her answer. Band of Fake Blondes are coming!

"Oh here we go." She said. Emily looked confused.

"I see that you're still here... Loser.." She said with a bored look.

"Well...I live here genius." Samantha said.

"Stop chasing after Paul. He's mine!" She said.

"Ok Baby Doll..I'm leaving." Samantha moved and she hold her arm.

"Listen bitch. I don't know when you'll get this but Paul and I are going to be together and you can't stop this." She let go and left.

"Weirdoo"


End file.
